


The Half-Blood Prince

by SilasSolarius



Series: Stop Lying to Me [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Hybrid Stiles, Inuyoukai Stiles, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t as human as he appears. Tired of Stiles sneaking out and lying to him, Sheriff Stilinski calls in the one person he knows that can wrangle the unruly teen. The one man Stiles would never dare to disobey, his grandfather, Inutaisho no Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They were arguing again.

John couldn't remember any night in the past three weeks that they hadn't.

Stiles had been staying out progressively later, and worse, he was lying about why. He came home covered in bruises that he covered with the same concealer that he used to hide his birth marks, and more often than not the boy looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

He was worried and somehow his trying to express that had led to another argument.

"Stiles, just let me help!" He yelled, fed up and Stiles sagged, something sad flashing in his eyes.

" _Tou-san,"_ He sighed, slipping into his first tongue briefly, showing just how tired he was. "Everything is fine. I don't need any help. Scotty is just dealing with some girl problems and we lost track of time talking."

Lie.

John gritted his teeth, and looked away from his son.

"Go to your room."

Stiles frowned worriedly and reached forward. "Dad- "

"Now, _Mieczysław_."

The teen flinched away from him, wide-eyed.

His father hadn't called him by his real name since his mother had died. To hear it from the man now, especially in such an angry tone, hurt.

Fighting the sad whine that wanted to leave his lips, he lowered his head and left the room, eyes burning.

Once he was gone, John sighed angrily and collapsed onto the couch and ran his hand over his face.

He didn't know what to do. His son was out of control and was obviously involved in things that were hurting him and he didn't know what to do to make it all better. He couldn't tell the boy to stop hanging out with Scott and his friends, because until recently Scott had been his _only_ friend, however at the same time, Scott was steadily dragging his boy into trouble.

A sudden idea occurred to him, one that filled him with dread and hope simultaneously.

His late wife's father was the one person in the world that Stiles would never disobey and with good reason. The man was cold and had no mercy for anyone, even his family. His maternal grandfather had only allowed him to come and stay with John after Claudia's death because she had begged him on her deathbed to do so. Before her death, Stiles had spent most of his time in Japan under his grandfather's rule, only allowed to bond with his parents for one month, every three months. He would be able to bring Stiles back under control.

The only problem?

His wife's father hated him.

He saw John as filth that had corrupted his one living child and the cause of her death. After allowing Stiles to come live with John, he hadn't contacted them again.

Hesitantly dialing the number in his phone from memory, he placed the phone to his ear and prayed the man would pick up.

"What reason do you have to call This Sesshomaru, filth?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please," He whispered softly, fear for his son wrecking his voice. "It's Stiles. I-I need your help."

The daiyoukai didn't respond for a moment and if he hadn't known any better he would've thought that the man had hung up. Finally, his father-in-law spoke.

"Expect This Sesshomaru in three days' time." The line went dead.

John sagged in relief.

Hopefully, this would help him with his wayward son, he glanced up the stairs in the direction of the boy's bedroom.

And help him stop whoever was hurting his boy.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he hung up on his daughter's human mate, thoughts racing.

Years had passed since he had spoken to his grandson in person, the child's free spirit, eerily reminiscent of his hanyou brother's, clashing with his colder more domineering personality so much that after Kaiya's death that he had allowed the boy to go stay with his human father.

For the man, who was reluctant to speak to him when it was required, to call him due to having trouble with the boy was disconcerting to say the least. If the human couldn't handle the little hanyou, then he was becoming out of hand.

His eyes narrowed.

Such behavior would not be allowed by an heir of his, be they living in his lands or not. Perhaps the time had come for him to reeducate the pup.

"Jaken," The imp looked up at the sound of his name.

"Milord?"

"Prepare us a flight to California."

The imp made a face, but didn't dare comment, choosing to bow instead.

"Yes S-Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Stiles sighed softly as he stood under the steaming spray of his shower, wincing at the sting of the water hitting his bruises.

He hated lying to his father.

The human had been nothing but kind to him since he had permanently moved in with him, and now thanks to Scott, he was steadily hurting the man, never mind the fact that Scott barely spoke to him anymore.

In fact, since this whole werewolf thing had begun, Stiles found himself wishing he were back at that cold, lonely palace in Japan. At least there he knew what to expect. He expected the harsh glares thrown at him behind his grandfather's back, the cruel taunts thrown whenever the man wasn't in hearing range. When he had moved to Beacon Hills with his father he expected things to be different. Here he was just another lowly human, no one knew of his shameful bloodline. He wasn't scorned or beaten…well not for that reason. A gruff voice sounded in his mind, warm and full of understanding.

" _Just be yourself, gaki. You can't satisfy everyone in the world. When you fall pick yourself up and give the world a nice 'fuck you' before carrying on. How do you expect to make friends if you're always cold?"_

He had tried. He had been himself, but that had gotten him was abandoned by the one that dared to call himself his brother. He had dropped the masks he had worn around the palace and now his heart was broken and it wasn't just Scott. The entire pack seemed to be pushing him away and he didn't know _why._

A soft sob left his lips, whiskey brown eyes flashing bright amber.

" _Sore wa daijōbudeshou, anata ga hyōji sa remasu. Nanimokamo yoku narudarou_ **.** _"_ He whispered softly, wiping the tears away from his face but he couldn't help the dread pooling in his stomach telling him, no it really wouldn't.

**TBC…**

 

****

**Sore wa daijōbudeshou, anata ga hyōji sa remasu. Nanimokamo yoku narudarou -** It'll be alright, you'll see. Everything will be fine.

**Gaki-** brat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Breakfast the next morning, was a tene affair.

Stiles ate with his head down, his eyes averted from his father's submissively and his expression eerily blank. His usually flailing movements were restrained, muscles tensing and relaxing as he fought to keep John's attention off of him. The sheriff's heart broke at the familiar behavior, so reminiscent of when him and Claudia had first seen Stiles after him birth.

The child had been five years old at the time and for the first few nights he'd been terrified, even knowing they were his parents. The child had been wary of them and suspicious of every nice thing and he'd been worried that Sesshomaru had poisoned him against them until Claudia had explained with a sad expression how half-breed children were treated among her people. She explained the prejudices and hatred they experienced and how her uncle on her father's side had been treated for being a hanyou.

His heart broke and it had taken everything in him to allow his son to return to that place. It hurt to see him reverting back to that behavior and he knew it would only get worse when Stiles realized who was coming.

"Mieczysław," The teen looked up from under his eyelashes then turned his gaze back to his food.

"Hai?"

"I contacted your grandfather. He will be here in three days."

His son paled, slumping lower in his seat. "Y-you really don't want me anymore." He whispered and John's eyes widened.

"No, _no_. It's not like that Stiles. This is about keeping you safe and stopping the lies. For god's sake, Stiles, you've come home with injuries every day for the past two weeks!"

Amber eyes, so much like his late wife's, stared up at him full of tears then their owner nodded and stood with his plate of half-finished food. Dumping the plate, he washed it and returned to his father.

"There's a salad and a turkey sandwich in the fridge for your lunch." He whispered and John ached to reach out and pull him into a hug. Instead he watched sadly as his son left, wondering with a heavy heart if he'd made the right decision but knowing it was too late to change it.

* * *

Derek frowned deeply as he watched Stiles work silently beside Lydia, the normally hyperactive teen sitting demurely at the young banshee's side. It was troubling to see the boy so withdrawn, but he knew that it was his own fault for hurting him.

The week prior, after seeing the teen get hurt on behalf of his pack mates, who barely acknowledged his gesture, Derek had ordered the pack to keep the human at a distance. They had argued against his decision, of course, but he eventually got them to agree, arguing that Stiles' want to protect them could ultimately kill him.

Seeing how it affected the teen now, however, made him feel like a jackass for pushing the point.

Stiles should never look so lonely.

A phone rang, the sharp sound snapping everyone's attention to the human in the room. He blushed slightly under their gaze and ducked his head, answering the phone with a soft "hello".

" _I will be at the airport in one hour."_ Came a cold, emotionless voice and Stiles paled so violently that Derek almost thought he would faint.

"But- I-" He stammered but the voice cut him off.

" _You will be there when I arrive, Mieczysław. I am already displeased with your recent behavior. Do not add to your punishment."_

The human bit his lip and slumped in his seat.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

The caller hung up without another word while Scott's eyes widened at the name, his skin paling slightly as he stared at his best friend shocked.

"He- he's coming here?!

Stiles nodded and stood, gathering his papers.

"But- but I thought you were gonna be able to live here until you finished college!" Derek's eyebrow rose, but he didn't speak. "You can't go back now!"

Stiles snorted, whiskey-likened eyes full of desertion and exhaustion.

"Dad called him. He's as tired of me lying to him as I am of lying to him. He figured this was a last resort. I'm actually considering going home, not like any of you want me here."

"That's not true!" Scott cried, reaching for his friend's arm, but the human shook him off coldly.

"I need to go. I'm already in enough trouble."

"Stiles-"

He was ignored, his best-friend hurriedly shoving things into his back pack while dialing his father's number.

" _Stiles?"_

"He's here."

They all heard the sheriff sigh.

" _Have you spoken to him?"_

"Yes, I've been ordered to pick him up." The teen relayed walking out the door with nary a glance back at them. Soon they heard the jeep starting and driving away, Stiles still talking on the phone with his father.

Once he was gone, Derek turned to Scott who at despondently in the spot Stile had just vacated.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Derek growled, angry that someone would dare to order _his_ mate around. Scott swallowed thickly.

"He's Stiles' grandfather…and the only person Stiles will listen to completely."

* * *

Cold amber eyes narrowed as they watched the teen in front of them.

The pup had grown since he'd last seen him, his hair the same dark mahogany his mother had possessed, eyes turned whiskey brown by the contacts he wore. Even the strange beauty markings he'd gotten from his paternal grandmother were present, smattering his pale skin thoroughly.

His heart softened at the sight, but his gaze remained impassive. This was all for the pup's own good.

"Mieczysław." He greeted and the pup bowed slightly, allowing Sesshomaru to scent the strong ookami scent rolling off of his heir.

"Ji-sama." He greeted quietly, before watching his grandpup straighten and moved to grab his bags. As they left the airport, a slight twinge of fear began to slip into the child's scent and he steadily avoided Sesshomaru's gaze, even as they entered Claudia's beloved jeep.

"Mieczysław, are you aware of why I am here?" The daiyoukai rumbled, breaking the silence.

Stiles flinched, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Hai, Ji-sama."

"Then you are aware of your punishment, correct?"

He shivered, and a tear escaped his eye, sliding gracefully down his cheek.

"H-hai, Ji-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction, watching his daughter's pup from the corner of his eye, but the child did nothing. He accepted the daiyoukai's words with a bowed head and repressed tears, but there was a stubborn, determined gleam in his eyes, one that reminded Sesshomaru so strongly of Inuyasha that he had to look away.

When they arrived at the Stilinski home, the teen helped him get his luggage inside, paying no mind to Jaken who was watching the boy with an expression of disdain. He reached out and wrapped his hand around his heir's throat, claws digging lightly into the pale skin.

"You will stay away from the ookami, am I understood, Mieczysław?"

Pain and heartbreak entered the child's eyes, before they were covered by tinted eyelids.

"H-hai." His voice broke.

"Tonight, you will spar with me, with no restraints. This will be your punishment."

Stiles bowed his head, dreading the beating he would be taking at his grandfather's hands.

"Hai ji-sama. I understand."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Pack, loathe as they were to admit it, were worried.

Following Stiles' hasty retreat from the pack meeting Friday evening, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of _their_ human, nor had the boy texted any of them. He hadn't even texted Scott, who they were sure he couldn't go a day without texting.

This considered, they felt perfectly justified as they stood in the parking lot gathered around Derek's Camaro waiting for their friend to show up to school. The alpha frowned deeply the closer it got to the bell, with no sign of Stiles, a low growl slipping past his lips. Before any of his Betas could comment on it, the jeep pulled into the parking lot. They watched as the human of their pack climbed for the vehicle and entered the building without a single glance in their direction and it hurt.

Derek snarled at the gesture, heart aching at his mate's ignorance, but he ignored it.

"Get to class." He commanded and the Betas nodded, wondering just what the hell had happened to Stiles in the two days since they'd seen him.

* * *

It was harder than he'd thought it would be.

Seeing them all there, gathered around Derek's Camaro, their gazes burning into his skin, it went against every instinct in his body to ignore them. They were Pack, even if they didn't think the same about him, and even his Youkai had come to see them as His. Still, Sesshomaru-sama had ordered him to stay away from them and he dreaded the punishment he would face if the daiyoukai found out he'd gone against his word. His body still ached from their "spar" the night before, even if the bruises had disappeared as he slept. He shook his head, forcing himself back behind the façade he'd worn at the Western Palace.

If they couldn't see you hurt, you were untouchable, and that was exactly what he needed at the moment. He needed to be untouchable.

Whiskey brown eyes became aloof amber, their owner's entire expression one of cold stoicism that none who knew him would believe he could pull off. Just in time, too, as Scott came racing over to him.

"Stiles! Hey, man. You've been ignoring me all day."

Stiles stared at him blankly, then turned and walked away, ignoring the burning pain in his chest as Scott called for him to come back.

He couldn't. It was for their own good.

* * *

"Inuyasha-sama, you have returned! How is Kouga-sama?"

Inuyasha snorted, even as a light flush crossed his cheeks at his mate's name. In the four hundred and fifty years he's been mated to the Eastern Lord, he still hadn't gotten over that small habit, something his lover teased him about endlessly. His wolf found it funny, especially because he didn't seem to have the same problem.

Shaking his head, he sent Myoga a tiny smile.

"He is fine. Where's that bastard brother of mine?" He asked as the flea led him through the palace. He easily ignored the other servants and their awed condescension.

Since the vanquishing of Naraku five hundred years previous many found themselves in awe of his battle prowess and disgusted by his heritage, especially when he'd mated Kouga. Sesshomaru, however, had done the opposite and they'd called an end to the feud they'd been having for decades, especially when he mated Kagura, a pairing that had shocked everyone. It had been the first time he'd ever seen his brother smile.

"He has gone to visit his grandson. Kaiya's mate called and it seems that the child is having a bit of trouble lately."

Inuyasha winced.

Kaiya had been Kagura and Sesshomaru's only child, and after Kagura's death he had protected her from the world by confining her to the walls of the palace. When she'd grown old enough to realize that he never intended to let her travel beyond the walls she had run away, travelling across the continent until she met a young polish man named John Stilinski. She fell in love and married the human, and Sesshomaru had disowned her in a fit of anger, claiming her firstborn as his heir. The child had come to live with them two years after his birth and had faced the hatred of his grandfather's servants with an impenetrable shroud of aloofness. Mieczysław was one of the strongest people he knew, but the child was terrified to disobey his grandfather, a product of Sesshomaru's ruthless reputation and extreme aversion to failure. For John to call Sesshomaru meant that something was going on that he didn't know how to handle, but Inuyasha doubted that his great nephew had done anything to warrant Sesshomaru's interference. The child loved living in the human world and had admitted to him that He hated living in the isolation of the Western lands.

Sighing the inuhanyou raked his fingers through his hair and nodded to Myoga. Maybe he should pay his family a visit, hopefully he would be able to help the kid get Sesshomaru off of his back.

* * *

Danny narrowed his eyes as he watched Stiles from the corner of his eye, lips pursed in a pensive frown.

He'd noticed that for weeks now the amber eyed spazz had been drifting away from the strange group of friend he had become a part of during freshman year but had thought nothing of it because they seemed to drift apart and together at intervals. However, when Stiles had arrived at school, his expression made of stone and his eyes colder than the artic, Danny could tell that maybe this wasn't one of those intervals. Stiles seemed to be done with all the shit McCall and the others heaped on him and it showed as he ignored their every attempt to communicate with him.

He didn't like it.

If not talking to McCall and the others turned the cute ball of hyperactivity into this icy shell of the teen then he'd rather them be friends because, loathe as he was to admit it, Stiles was the sun in Beacon Hills. He was the one everyone subconsciously looked to when things in their little town looked bleak because he was always there with a joke on his tongue and a smile on his lips. Everyone in their town knew that no matter how many serial killers and strange animal attacks seemed to occur, everything would be okay because their Sheriff was there to protect them all thanks to the Sun.

Danny scowled as class let out, taking a moment to corner Jackson, McCall, and Lahey.

"Whatever you did, fix it."

Jackson frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stiles! Whatever you people did to him you need to fix it. If the town sees him like this, they _will_ come after you. Fix. It."

"We didn't do anything!" McCall protested and Danny snorted.

"Fix this," He repeated. "Or you will find out exactly how _not nice_ I can be."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The mask was back.

A low whine left Scott's throat as his best friend, his brother, Walked past him without so much as glancing in his direction, the older teen's amber eyes hard and aloof. It had been so long since he'd this particular expression on his brother's face, so long that he'd almost forgotten it.

He'd asked about it once, back when they'd first met and the answer had broken his heart.

" _Stiles, how come you don't smile?"_

_Empty amber eyes met his and warmed slightly before their owner looked away._

" _You shouldn't wear your emotions on your sleeve, it makes you weak. If people know how you feel they can use it against you but if they don't then you're untouchable. I need to be untouchable."_

" _No you don't!" His new friend turned to him startled and he smiled warmly. "I'll be there to protect you."_

_A small smile crossed the other boy's lips, the first he ever seen and his heart swelled._

_He wanted to protect that smile._

He'd broken his promise.

Since becoming a werewolf, he'd been getting sucked deeper into the supernatural life, into Allison and the pack, and in doing so he'd left his little brother to flounder in a way he knew Stiles would never do him.

Another whine left his lips, louder than the first and he saw Stiles stiffen, not far away.

Erica's hand landed on his shoulder.

"C'mon Scott. We need to get to class." She said sadly shooting a longing look in Stiles' direction. All the same she followed him, and both pretended that they couldn't feel their bond with their wayward human straining just a little too much.

* * *

It was harder than he thought it would be to maintain his childhood mask around the pack. For so long they'd been his family, and even with the neglect he'd suffered at their hands following the nogitsune, and he'd never picture that it would be him to leave. A low, sub-vocal whine reached his ears and he strained not to turn, to assure Scott that everything would be alright.

Scott didn't need him anymore.

The corner of his lips twitched, wanting to snarl at the thought and he slammed his locker shut harder than he probably should have.

What was he gonna do?

Logically, he knew that his grandfather thought him weak, and for most it seemed to be true, but he found himself entirely unwilling to fight a fight he was sure to lose. Why should he?

His father thought the worst of him. His pack thought the worst of him, hell even the teachers and other students at the school thought the worst of him. To them he was a hyperactive weakling, who talked too much.

It was like the western palace all over again and he couldn't decide which fate he'd rather suffer.

He faithfully ignored the little thought in his mind that told him that maybe the nogitsune had been right to turn that sword on him. He wasn't that desperate…yet.

* * *

_**Run!** _

_**Her lungs burned as she fought to get away from the beast chasing her, eyes burning gold in her terror.** _

_**She had to get to her Alpha.** _

_**She had to warn him.** _

_**A quiet hiss sounded behind her followed by an angry snarl and she whimpered, blond curls flying around her as she ran.** _

_**Unable to think of another solution, mind scrambled with fear she gave in to her instincts and howled.** _

_**Just as long claws tore into her back she heard her pack mates howl back and she smiled.** _

_**They would come for her, she had to believe that.** _

_**No needed to know that she secretly hoped a certain amber-eyed human was amongst them.** _

* * *

Stiles' head shot up as a familiar howl echoed through the air his heart racing in his chest.

Erica.

He should ignore it.

He stood and grabbed his bat, slipping on his favorite red hoodie as he went.

He should really ignore it. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for them anymore.

Still, he couldn't help but slip out the window and into the night, running full speed in the direction the sound had come from.

His heart ached when he found her unconscious in the preserve over thirty miles from the newly refurbished Hale house. Her back was torn to shreds, blood clistening on what little of her pale skin was still visible and he realized with a sinking heart that he would never be able to truly ignore them.

No matter what they did, no matter what Sesshomaru-sama said…they were his.

The creature atop her snarled at having its hunt interrupted and he growled, youkai pulsing as it tried to overwhelm his human mind.

No one touched what was his.

No one.

* * *

Derek was prepared for anything when he came to find Erica…anything but what he'd found anyways.

The girl had stormed off after an argument had erupted amongst the pack about how to get Stiles back and when she'd howled for them only thirty minutes later he'd been prepared for the worst.

He'd prepared to bury another packmate, his heart already sinking in the guilt that he'd led another person to their death but instead him and the pack had arrived to find Stiles standing over the girl's unconscious form protectively, swinging his back viciously as he bashed in the head of a scaly lizard like creature not unlike a kanima. Blood splattered across his face, adding color to his pale skin and his eyes blazed with rage, amber hues mixing with an intoxicating red to form a swirling red-gold.

His mate had never been more beautiful.

He longed to reach out and pull the human into his arms but something warned him that that would be a bad idea. The bat come down again with a sickening squelch and he winced.

A very bad idea.

A white blur shot out of the darkness and grabbed Stiles forcing him to stop. An animalistic sound left the human, tugging at Derek's heart strings.

"Enough, gaki. I think that's enough."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

This hadn't been what he'd expected to happen upon the moment he stepped into Beacon Hills.

He hadn't expected to catch the scent of blood in the air as he crossed the county line, so intermingled with his great nephew's scent that fear gripped his heart. The teen's youkai permeated the air, think and nearly as potent as Sesshomaru's, when the daiyoukai was angry.

Puppy ears twitching nervously, he sped in the direction of the boy's scent, pausing at the sight before.

Stiles was standing protectively over a blond wolf demoness, swinging a blood covered bat with all the viciousness of their ancestors into the skull of a strange lizard like thing. Behind the teen, a group of young ookami watched horrified, the oldest of them swallowing thickly as a slight hint of arousal slipped into his scent.

Interesting.

What the hell had his nephew been up to?

He moved forward quickly, grabbing the kid before he could bring the bat down again, fighting a smile as the oldest ookami let out a soft growl.

"Enough, gaki." He rumbled, and red-gold eyes looked up at him. "I think that's enough."

Stiles' lips curled into a dark snarl, but the red began to fade from his eyes leaving them their clan's trademark amber. Inuyasha nuzzled him gently, urging him to calm down, before letting him go to kneel beside the unconscious girl.

"What happened?" He asked.

Stiles shuddered, his youkai flaring as he followed him, eyes locked on the injured she-wolf.

"She howled and when I got here that thing has taken a chunk out of her back. It was about to kill her."

Frowning the older youkai looked back at the scaled beast only to blink in shock.

"It's gone."

Everyone looked where the beast's corpse should've been, finding only a bed of blood soaked leaves and Stiles' bloodstained bat.

A soft whimper drew their attention back to their injured pack mate, who's hazed blue eyes fluttered open.

"Stiles? You came?"

The teen stood abruptly, emotions sliding from his face effortlessly leaving a blank slate in their place.

"I need to go."

Inuyasha reached for him. "Stiles-"

His great-nephew shook his head and turned to run only to be caught by the red-eyed wolf.

"Let me go, Derek."

The Alpha scowled and grabbed his face forcing him to look at Erica's battered form.

"Look! That is your pack mate laying there, Stiles. More so, that is your friend! What the hell is so important that you would leave her here to die?!" He hissed and all the wolves flinched making Inuyasha slightly curious about just what his nephew's position in this pack was.

Placing a hand on the young Alpha's arm to placate him, he spoke drawing everyone's attention away from the younger hanyou.

"Let 'im go."

The alpha's eyes narrowed and something dark flashed in his gaze.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The kid's uncle. Let. Him. Go."

Slowly, the wolf obeyed, crimson eyes straying to his puppy ears before moving back to Stiles.

"Isaac, Boyd, get Erica to Deaton. Scott, inform Chris about the creature and ask Lydia if she'd be willing to help Stiles-"

"I'm not helping." Stiles monotoned and Inuyasha winced.

What the hell had his brother done?

He hadn't seen the boy this guarded since his arrival in Beacon Hills nearly eight years previous. For all his walls to be up and armed, even against those he obviously considered pack…only Sesshomaru could get this sort of reaction from him.

The two wolves gently lifting the injured blond one froze, the pale curly haired one whining softly before his packmate forced him to go. As they walked away, the other one, Stiles' best friend if he remembered correctly, followed, glancing back at Stiles and the Alpha nervously.

Once they were gone, Derek's eyes narrowed and he pinned Stiles with the darkest glare Inuyasha had ever seen anyone that wasn't Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is going on with you, Stiles?"

The pup yanked away from him, amber eyes flashing. As he went to speak, a loud howl went through the air.

Sesshomaru.

Stiles paled so violently that his skin tone matched the moonlight shining down on them and without a second thought, he turned and ran.

Derek moved to go after him, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Derek, right?"

The alpha nodded.

"Look, I know you're worried about you pack right now, and I know that my nephew is part of that pack…but give him some time. I'll talk to him. He'll help you."

Crimson eyes met his bright topaz hues, assessing and piercing, and he let out a mental sigh of relief when the man nodded.

Without another word, the wolf turned in the direction his pack had gone and disappeared leaving the hanyou to ponder the strange direction his night had taken and just how he was gonna Sesshomaru from tearing Stiles a new one.

"When the hell did I become the mature one?" He muttered turning in the direction Stiles had gone.

* * *

Somehow, he wasn't as terrified as he should be.

Make no mistake he was still scared, but something was overriding the fear, draining it second by second and by the time he reached his house it was all but gone. Even his grandfather standing on the front stairs didn't send his heart racing as it should have. In fact, other than the concern he felt for Erica he felt…void.

He paused at that thought, heart stilling.

No, not void. He wasn't- no.

"Explain yourself."

Looking up into his grandfather's cold gaze, he found that he wasn't afraid.

He had disobeyed the rules, had gone against his grandfather for the first time in years and he felt numb.

"Mieczysław, I gave you an order. Explain. Now."

"My friends-"

"I told you to stay away from the ookami youkai, did I not?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I-"

"No. You are to stay away from the ookami. Shall I catch their scent on you again you will be returning to the Western Palace where you will be confined until I feel you have learned to listen."

The numbness began to thaw and his heart clenched painfully in his chest at the thought of leaving the pack. Of leaving Derek.

His pups and his mate, although he doubted the latter was aware of their connection. He couldn't, wouldn't abandon them. Just the week he'd been separated hurt more than anything he'd ever felt and he couldn't imagine being away from them.

"And my punishment?"

"Cut the bonds."

Stiles froze, eyes wide.

"W-what?"

"Your youkai has bonded with the wolves. Cutting the bonds will ensure that what happened tonight does not happen again."

The teen faltered back a step, as if his grandfather had struck him, and from the pain in his heart…he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't.

"Sesshomaru-sama, grandfather, _please._ " He pled, but the man was un moved.

"That is my final word on the matter."

Tears welling in his eyes, he willed his youkai to cut the bonds between him and the others in the pack, crying out as the pain overwhelmed him. Agony lit every nerve in his body and his youkai howled for its mate and its pups, his human mind curled within its depths. Strong arms, too lean to be his grandfather's, wrapped around him, but he paid them no mind listening for the sound of his youkai's success.

Six howls of pain echoed through the air and as the darkness over took his mind…he found himself wishing that the Nogitsune's blade had taken him instead.

Anything was better than the hell he'd just surrendered himself to.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sesshomaru knew that most people disapproved of how he'd trained his grandson. They believed he didn't love the child, that he was an only an heir to him, therefore he wasn't the least bit surprised when Inuyasha, after pulling the unconscious hanyou to his chest carefully, punched him in the face.

He allowed it, cold heart clenching at the heart-wrenching agony on the child's face even in oblivion's warm embrace.

No matter what he did, no matter what people thought of him, he would do what was best for his family.

He didn't care that he'd just forced Stiles to give up his friends, the ookami were bad influences on him and, if the stories john had told him were any indication, being involved with them only led to needless injury and violence against his heir.

He would not apologize for that.

His otouto glared at him, amber eyes blazing, and when he spoke, his voice was a low angry growl.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"This Sesshomaru is protecting his heir."

Inuyasha's gaze softened but it was no less angry.

"Not like this, onii-sama. He loves them…one of them are his mate."

"Yet they allowed him to be hurt. To be pushed to the point of needing to be institutionalized. His human father has only just gotten him to begin eating semi-regularly and sleeping more than two or three hours a night. He is not to associate with them any longer."

His brother gritted his teeth and looked away, frustration clear in his features.

"You're wrong. This will be worse for him."

Sesshomaru ignored him, despite the uncertainty warring in his mind, and walked back into the house, Inuyasha following silently.

He was just protecting his pack…so why did it feel like Inuyasha was right?

* * *

Stiles cut their bonds.

A long mournful howl left Derek's lips, pain radiating through his entire being from the frayed link between his mate and their pack.

Why?

What had they done to push him to that point?

Around him, his betas howled their pain to the moon as well, each reeling from the lack of bond to their Luna and he pulled them all close. Isaac whimpered quietly, his tears glistening in the moonlight, and Derek knew without looking that many of the other betas matched his.

"It hurts, Derek. It hurts." The pup whined and the alpha closed his eyes painfully.

"I know." He rumbled softly. "I know."

He had to get to the bottom of this.

If not, his pack would fall apart…and he'd be in no shape to put it back together.

* * *

He woke to find himself in his own bed, his uncle resting in the chair beside him. His glamour was down, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not with the gaping emptiness in his chest and the fierce agony setting his nerve endings alight.

It was like being possessed again, he felt Void, yet his body continuously registered the pain and he could still feel the silent tears escaping his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

Empty amber eyes moved from staring blankly at the ceiling to meet the livelier pair at their bedside and he gave a broken parody of a smile. The older hanyou frowned in response and he dropped it returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"He's only trying to protect you, gaki."

Stiles didn't respond and his uncle sighed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He is." He insisted. "He just doesn't know how to do it without hurting the person he's protecting. He's overbearing, bordering on cruel…but he loves you. The only people I've seen him direct that much love toward are Kaiya and her mother. He's not trying to hurt you."

Still his nephew didn't respond and he sighed once more, kissing the teen's forehead. "Get some rest, gaki. You have school tomorrow."

He stood and turned to leave only for Stiles voice to cut him off in a cold dull monotone.

"Tell him…I will return to the palace with him."

Inuyasha froze, his mind flashing back to when he'd first met the child.

_Being back in the Western Kingdom was odd after being away for so long. When he'd mated Kouga two centuries previous, he'd moved to stay in the Northern Lands, with his brother's blessings and he hadn't expected that said brother would demand him to return. In the missive, the daiyoukai claimed that it was a family matter and had even offered to host both Kouga and Shippou for the duration of his stay, which was shocking given the mutual dislike between the three._

_He sighed, a small awe-filled smile crossing his lips as he took in the changes to his birthplace. Where there were once wooden homes and horse drawn carriages, there were now polished modern homes and automobiles, the foliage cleared just slightly to make way for industrialization. Amongst it all, the Western Palace stood out proudly, unchanged by its kingdom's modernization. If he were human, he'd never believe that demons lived amongst the humans there, their heritage subtly hidden by glamour and human methods._

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh drew him from his observations, followed by a quiet whimper._

" _Filthy half-blood." Snarled a voice and he fought back a flinch at the eerily familiar insult._

_While demons did live peacefully among their human counterparts, they were extremely careful about breeding only with their own. It had gotten to the point where there hadn't been a hanyou birth since Naraku. Knowing that another one had been born after so long, made his heart clench._

_Just because the world had changed, didn't mean that there weren't prejudices against them._

_Another hit landed, but this time the person didn't make a sound._

_He crept toward the sound, freezing at the sight before him._

_Royal guards, his brother's men, were beating a small child no older than four. Mahogany puppy ears were nestled in long hair of the same color, pale skin covered in bruises and grime as the owner bore the pain of the beating with empty amber eyes and gritted teeth._

_Rage, stronger than anything he'd ever felt, engulfed him and he intercepted the next hit meant for the pup. The guards stilled, realizing just_ _**who** _ _they were dealing with._

" _Inuyasha-sama, we- "_

" _Were beating a child for no other reason than his heritage." He snarled and they backed away._

" _An innocent child, who, by the looks of thing is a descendent of the Inutaisho Royal line."_

_Another voice joined his, lower and much colder, causing the men to pale in fear._

" _Indeed. Mieczysław, get up."_

_Inuyasha turned to his brother, whose amber eyes were frigid as they looked at the downed child. The boy struggled to his feet, bowing lowly in from of him._

" _Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." He whispered, and the older hanyou felt something in his heart reach out for the kid._

_The daiyoukai gently pushed the kid in his direction, then turned to the boy's attackers._

" _Leave, before I kill you. It is only because of the hanyou you enjoy tormenting that you live today. Inuyasha, Mieczysław, come we have much to discuss."_

_This said, he turned, not waiting to see if any of them were following his orders, and began his trek back to the palace. Inuyasha sneered at his back_

" _Tch, bastard."_

_His tiny companion let out a startled giggle and his heart melted._

_This kid, just maybe he was what Sesshomaru needed to get over Kaiya leaving._

_Just maybe he would be the one to restore the cold man's heart._

Finding out that the boy was Kaiya's child had been a shock, and that shock was only exacerbated when he saw the way the palace staff treated him when Sesshomaru wasn't around. They beat him and teased him, spitting in his food when Sesshomaru had him eat alone, or even "forgetting" to feed him all together. It made him glad that he'd grown up outside the palace walls. His mother had shielded him from the worst of it when he was that young and so he tried to do the same for the little hanyou that had won his heart. Hearing that his nephew would rather return to that place, well it hurt.

It hurt a lot more than he wished to admit.

Whatever had been going on in this town, even before Sesshomaru was weighing the boy down, and the Western Lord's treatment had only made it worse.

He turned off the bedroom light, feeling a heavy weight settle in his heart.

"Whatever I gotta do, we'll fix this kid. I promise."

A soft nearly silent sob left the teen who turned away from him, allowing his hair to hide his face.

"They should've killed me." He whispered and the weight in Inuyasha chest turned to lead, his heart turning to ice.

"I wish they would've killed me."

He had to fix this.

He **had** to…and he knew the perfect place to start.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so in terms of modern lordships, the world is divided into four kingdoms. The leaders of the countries are aware of demons existence and they answer to the lord of their "Kingdom" who serve as shadow leaders of their governments and interfere outside of the public's knowledge
> 
> Western Lands: Japan- North America-Latin/South America (Sesshomaru-Kagura; Heir: Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski)
> 
> Eastern Lands: The Euro-Asian continent including Africa excluding Indonesia and half of Siberia (Kouga-Inuyasha; Heir: Shippou)
> 
> Northern lands: Scandinavia-arctic, half of Siberia
> 
> Southern Lands: Africa, Australia
> 
> *Antarctica is Unclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

He tried.

He tried so _hard_ to obey the command given by his grandfather. He avoided all of Scott's attempts to talk to him, and forced himself to ignore the pain he saw on Erica's face when she sneered at him as he passed her in the halls. In Boyd's eyes as he walked beside her, his expression stoic to all that didn't know him.

Then there was Isaac.

Of all his pups, he'd hated cutting Isaac's bond the most. Isaac was _his_. His to nourish and protect. He was the baby of their pack and the one beta that Stiles was closest to. It hurt to walk past the teen and receive nothing but a cold shoulder, the pup's blue eyes cold and shielded against the world just like his Alpha's.

It shouldn't hurt.

 _They'd_ pushed him away. _They'd_ left alone as he struggled to keep his head above water. _They'd_ left him to deal with the trauma left in the wake of the Nogitsune's demise and Allison's death. He didn't owe them anything!

So why did it hurt?

A small, humorless smile crossed his lips as he realized the answer to his own question.

He loved them.

They were _his_ pups! Derek was _his_ mate! Even after they'd left him they'd come back to him slowly but surely, seeking forgiveness in small gestures like letting him pick his favorite movie on movie nights or getting Derek to buy curly fries (then denying it, but he knew). Even with the bonds gone he could feel the torn threads reaching for them. He could feel him youkai mourning them feeling just as lost without them as the human side of him felt.

' **We are protecting them.'** His youkai reminded him, speaking for the first time since Sesshomaru's arrival. His lips quirked, his humorless smile growing large and bitter.

' _I know. But it still hurts.'_

' _ **Yes, but Alpha is right. It's not safe…'**_

' _They're our pack! No matter the state of the bonds they are still our pups. Why is he taking them from me?'_

' _ **Like we hurt them to protect them, Sesshomaru-sama does the same to protect us.'**_

He sighed, jolting as a hand slammed down on his desk.

"Am I boring you, Stilinski?!"

He stared up at the human coldly, mask slipping back into place perfectly.

"Not at all, Coach."

* * *

Finstock shivered slightly as he stared into the cold eyes of the sheriff's son, the teen's arctic words hitting him like a book to the face.

He'd been teaching Stiles and Scott for almost four years now and he'd never seen Stilinski so still and desolate. The kid was always moving and talking, attached to Scott McCall like the white on rice. Over the years, he'd noticed the two drifting apart, hell he was sure the whole town noticed, especially when the teen ended up having a breakdown and checked into Eichen House.

Now, looking at the kid, he could tell that he was quickly headed for another breakdown. Bags hung under his eyes, his skin ashen and sickly, and he was losing weight that his already thin frame couldn't afford to drop.

He needed to talk to the sheriff.

* * *

" _Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"_

_Stiles whimpered, his heart racing in his chest and his youkai howling in terror. The voice sent chills down his spine, and he shook his head helplessly._

" _I don't know."_

_The voice made disappointed sound. "We're trying to save you, Stiles! We're trying to save your life!"_

_It moved closer, so close he could feel the heat of its body at his back and it made his hackles rise. He heard shuffling and the soft sound of the bandages hitting the floor._

_Bandages?_

_How had he known it wore bandages?_

" _Everyone has it," It growled. "But no one can lose it. What. Is. It?"_

" _I don't know." He screamed, covering his ears. " I don't know! I don't-"_

_His breathe caught and the answer hit him hard. He spun around, tears streaming down his cheeks._

" _A shadow." He whispered and his heart plummeted when he saw his own face staring back at him._

* * *

_Why were they doing this to him?_

_What had he done to deserve this?_

_Fists and feet rained down on his tiny form and he curled into a ball, praying that soon it would all be over. Ever since he'd arrived at the palace, he'd faced constant abuse from the servants and the villagers and it hurt so much!_

_He just wanted them to accept him, and yet the only person that seemed to care was his grandfather._

_Around others, the man was cold, but when they were alone he was warm and caring, soothing his fears. Most wouldn't be able to tell the difference, not with the way his jiji shielded himself from the world but he knew._

_The only time the man was hard on him was during heir training and punishments. He refused to allow Stiles to show weakness, especially due to his submissive subgender. Submissive demons had harder times ruling kingdoms, especially male submissives. No one wanted to listen to a "breeding bitch". His grandfather forced him to harden himself against the world, knowing that if he didn't he be taken for granted._

_A foot hit his head once, twice, thrice, then it all stopped._

" _Pathetic." His assailants sneered._

" _No go clean yourself up. You will not be filthy in Sesshomaru-sama's presence."_

_He was jerked to his feet and slapped harshly._

_It was then that he decided that despite his grandfather's steady presence, He hated it there._

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he stroked his grandson's hair, soothing the child as he slept. He'd been passing by the room to head to his own, when he'd heard the boy crying and screaming as he slept.

It had been this way since he'd forced him to cut the bond with the ookami a week previous and it wasn't getting any better. It made him regret his decision…but he didn't know how to fix it.

For so long, his entire life had revolved around protecting his grandpup, no matter the consequence. When he's discovered how the child was being treated behind his back by his servants and the villagers, he'd been furious and after sending him to live with his father, no one had been spared his wrath.

It had been so bad that even now, no one dare to even say Stiles' name in his presence for fear of punishment. Another whimper left the boy and he shushed him gently.

"Sleep child. This Sesshomaru will protect you."

Hazy amber eyes fluttered open briefly, full of confusion and he bit back a smile.

"Papa?" His heart jerked.

Mieczyslaw hadn't called him that since he was six years old. He'd been hurt when the boy started to refer to him as Sesshomaru-sama, but there hadn't been much he could do. It warmed him to hear the term from him again.

"Sleep, _**koinu**_ _._ Everything is fine."

The pup hummed and curled closer to him. "Missed you, papa."

He swallowed, eyes burning with tears he'd never let fall.

"I missed you too, _**koinu**_ **.** Now Sleep."

He had to fix this.

He had to.

* * *

"So, the little human finally wised up and left?"

A sinister smile curled across crimson lips, blue eyes gleaming.

"I wonder how Derek and his mutts are handling it. Bring me one of them, it doesn't matter which one."

A slender hand ran down the back of a large lizard like creature.

"Actually, let's go pay them all a visit, shall we?"

It gave a low snarl and its owner giggled.

"I like you so much better this way, father. Let's go play with the wolves."

Blunt human teeth became long wicked fangs as the beast gave a low growl of agreement.

Wicked laughter filled the air and the duo vanished, leaving the haunting echo of it in their wake.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Guess who's back, back again" Lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal for this story...

**Chapter Eight**

He couldn't move.

Derek gritted his teeth as he felt the familiar effects of Kanima venom overwhelming his body, his multi-colored eyes flashing bright crimson when he noticed that he was chained up as well. On the wall facing him, each of his pack-mates were chained as well, staring back him with fear in their eyes.

His pups were afraid and he couldn't do anything to help them.

It had been years since he'd felt so fucking helpless and he hated it.

"Derek, Derek, Derek." Cooed a hauntingly familiar voice and his eyes widened in both fear and hatred.

How was she still alive?

_HOW WAS SHE STILL ALIVE?!_

Peter had killed her. They had _watched_ Peter kill her…soft whines left his pups and he gritted his teeth.

Kate stood before him, just as beautiful and deadly as she had always been, her blue eyes full of malicious intent. Beside her was a kanima, larger than Jackson had been and darker in color.

"Shocked?" She purred caressing his cheek and his skin crawled in revulsion. _"Don't touch me!"_ He snarled mentally, hating that he couldn't speak.

Isaac whimpered, tears welling in his eyes and Derek pushed as much comfort as he could through their bond, feeling the effects of the poison wearing off.

Kate didn't notice.

"Soo sad to hear that your little human finally gave up on you. Tell me, what happened? Did you tell him he was your mate? Was he repulsed?" A soft chuckle left her at her own words, her hand sliding down his chest and bile rose in his throat.

"Then again, you've got an amazing body for a monster."

He snarled at her, jerking forward as the poison wore all the way off.

She leapt back grinning viciously.

"Feisty." Her eyes darkened and flashed a poisonous viridian color. "Sit."

She yanked down the switch and he belatedly noticed he was connected to circuit box before he was being electrocuted.

His pups whined, and he yearned to comfort them, but he could barely think over the electricity racing through his veins.

" _Stiles,"_ He pled mentally, grasping onto the end of his mate's broken bond, _"please. We need you."_

The bond tugged in his mind before he felt it connect with the thread on Stiles' end and snap back into place, a faint roar echoing from his mate's end.

Warmth filled him and his sent reassurance through the bonds he shared with his pups, knowing without a doubt that his mate was coming for them. They whimpered, and he could feel their fear and relief even as his eyes slid close.

Miles away, sunlit whiskey eyes snapped open and slowly bled red.

* * *

It was the snapping of the bond that awakened him, his youai roaring angrily at the _painfearhatred_ echoing in his mate's mind. Only one person had the power to inspire such emotion in his mate and she was long dead.

Or at least she should've been.

Whiskey-lit amber eyes bled a dark crimson, stark violet markings appearing on pale cheeks. With all the grace of a predator, he slid from his bed, paying the older inuyoukai in his room no mind. All he could hear was the low snarls of his inner demon, the fear of his pups coiling around his heart as the pack bonds he'd cut a week previous snapped back into place as if they'd never left.

" _ **Find our mate. Find our pack."**_

Stiles rumbled in agreement with his youkai, dressing as quickly as he could, ignorant of the dual pairs of amber eyes watching him.

"Going out, kid?" Inuyasha asked cautiously but the younger hanyou didn't respond, grabbing a baseball bat in claw-tipped hands.

"Mieczysław." Sesshomaru growled reaching out to grab his grandson, yet just moments before his hands could touch the teen's skin, the boy was gone.

The two inuyoukai shared a look then looked back at the space the young heir had vanished from.

"We have to find him." Inuyasha urged, brow furrowing worriedly and his brother's gaze darkened.

"Indeed. We must head to the Preserve, that is where his aura is the strongest."

The younger man pursed his lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this. A bad, bad feeling."

His brother turned to leave the room. "So do I, otouto. Come, we must alert the human to…Stiles' departure, then find the pup."

Inuyasha nodded, glancing out the window one last time before he followed his brother. All the while, he tried to convince himself that the dark feeling coiling in his gut was from his concern about his nephew and _not_ the rage in his favorite pup's aura.

* * *

Something was coming.

Kate narrowed her eyes as a loud angry roar echoed around them, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end at the sound.

That wasn't a werewolf.

The sound was similar to an Alpha's roar but more feral than she'd ever hear them and far more powerful.

This beast, whatever it was, was pissed and it was coming closer with each passing second.

Near silent footsteps graced her heightened footsteps, the scent of mountain ash and mistletoe masking the newcomer's scent and making her snarl in frustration.

Closer.

Closer.

_Closer._

A low growl left Derek's throat, drawing her attention away from the nearing threat and she smirked coldly.

"Reinforcements? Come on, Der. I thought we were past all the hostility."

He barked out a laugh, red eyes blazing with rage and dark amusement.

She narrowed her eyes and whistled. The kanima that was once her father appeared in front of her, swaying slightly.

"We have an uninvited guest. Take care of it."

To her shock, the beast sent a hesitant glance in the direction of the approaching creature, then whimpered.

"Now!" She snarled and its eyes glowed before it vanished to do as she bid.

She turned back to the mutts with a dangerous smirk trying to tell herself that the kanima's gaze as it left the room didn't send chills down her spine.

Well, she'd always been good at lying, especially to herself.

* * *

Master was insane.

Couldn't she sense the danger of the monster approaching, the _power._

Beneath the scent of mountain ash and mistletoe, lingered a scent that made the hackles of the kanima rise.

It was the one that stopped him from killing the blonde she wolf.

He still bore the scars from his encounter with the monster, and he could still feel the bat bludgeoning him to death.

Had it not been for the silver-haired not-human, he would've been killed by the beast.

Another roar, more furious than the first rang throughout the night. Before he could even think to turn back to his master red clouded his vision, pain spread through his being and he knew no more.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been a while everyone! I'm sorry for the wait but I've been dealing with some things, mainly my anxiety and the changes they've been making to my meds. However, I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me through it all.
> 
> This is dedicated to all of you.  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter Nine**

Stiles snarled angrily as he ripped the Kanima's head from its shoulders, relishing in the feel of its blood coating his face. The beast had deserved it, _all_ of it for daring to touch what was his.

Tossing the corpse aside, he continued in the direction of the renewed pack bonds were leading him in, feeling both his spark and his youkai lash out around him.

Another roar left his throat, signaling his pack that he was close, that he was coming and deep inside he hoped that they could hear him. That they could feel the bonds again.

Another wave of fear hit him from his pups followed by an indignant anger that would've made him smile at any other time, but now just sent his bloodlust spiraling higher than he'd ever felt it. He slowed, lightening his footsteps as he slipped into the ruins of the Hale house, distantly wondering why everything always seemed to come back to this place. It seemed like every time Derek was ready to let go of the ghosts in his past, they were drawn back to him like moths to a flame, dragging his wolf deeper into his spiral of self-loathing and anger.

His lips curled into another snarl at the thought, but he shoved it away finding himself in front of the room she was keeping his pack in. He paused, heart aching as the whines of whimpers of his pups reached his ears, the pained grunts of his mate echoing loudly even if the sounds themselves were soft.

Before hearing those sounds he and his youkai had been two separate beings sharing in rage as those they loved called them to their aid but now…Now they were one.

They were angry.

They were afraid.

They were _furious!_

He lunged at the door, snarling in pain as his lean body hit the thick steel and went through it. The punctured metal cut into his skin but he paid it no mind his entire being focused on the half shifted were in front of him.

Dark blue fur dusted pale shoulders, icy blue eyes flaring a bright acid green as they glared at him with fear hidden in their depths.

" _You_? It was afraid of _you?!_ " She sneered, voice trembling and a low rumble of a growl left his throat.

The ground hissed as the poison of his claws hit it and he felt his grandfather's poison whip forming on one hand.

Raising his hand, he swung it in her direction, careful not to hit his mate, who was shackled to the wall behind her. She dodged it and lunged at him and deep down he knew that this fight would only end in one way; Death.

He could only hope that the death would be that of the bitch in front of him and not his own.

" _What is this? What is he?"_

Kate thought frantically as she dodged the bright green whip the former human was swinging at her, trying to get close enough to rip out his throat.

Whatever she'd expected, it hadn't been this. The so-called human of the Hale pack sported long vicious looking claws and his pale skin was splattered with the blood and entrails of her dear Kanima. His hair was a snowy white color, fangs razor sharp behind pale pink lips and his eyes.

Dear god, _his eyes_.

They reminded her of the stories her father used to tell about demons.

Blood red sclera with no iris and a narrow violet pupil, blazing with the intensity of the rage in their depths.

Fear, stronger than any she'd ever felt flooded her body, even as she tried to hide it she could tell that he knew. The dark spark of amusement in those eyes told her so.

A low snarl left him as she scored a lucky shot, her claws ripping into his bare skin. He roared angrily, and his acid green whip turned a deep bloody red as it swung in her direction again.

She tried to dodge, gasping as it tore through his stomach.

She screamed.

Yeah, definitely a demon, because even as she screamed and curled around herself the whip came down again.

And again.

And _again._

It struck her across the face and her vision darkened and by the time it came down a fifth time the darkness had embraced her.

Somehow, she knew she wouldn't wake…and she was okay with that.

* * *

"He's calmed down."

Inuyasha slowed at his brother's statement as they appeared in front of the ruins of an old, and perhaps once majestic house.

Stiles scent permeated the air in a way that stated he was more than familiar with this ruin, as well as the scent of despair and wolves that they'd both caught on the teen more than once. Most of the scents matched those of the wolves Inuyasha had met the night he arrived in town, all but two. One belonged to the dead beast they'd passed on their way to the ruins, but it was the other that made them pause.

Gunpowder and feline, with an undertone of fear and rage. Female.

Deadly.

Dead.

"He killed her?" Inuyasha whispered stunned and his brother nodded slowly leading them further into the ruins.

A few moments and they found themselves in the basement. The wolves were all freed from their bonds and Stiles…

Inuyasha made a face.

His great-nephew was wrapped around the eldest ookami whimpering as he kissed the man deeply.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered between kisses. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

The elder hanyou's eyes widened at the words, well aware that his nephew had, until this point, seen Sesshomaru as the dominant Alpha in his life. The fact that he'd called the wolf by rank in front of the daiyoukai meant that this was no longer true.

Who were these wolves?

The alpha gave a soothing rumble, running a gentle hand down the young hanyou's back.

"Sh, I know. It okay. You came for us."

The younger wolves whined in agreement and pressed closer to the couple and suddenly it hit him.

Stiles was the Alpha Mate.

These wolves treated him the same way the pups of Kouga's tribe had treated Inuyasha after their mating, and like his uncle, Mieczyslaw deferred to his mate rather than his tribe Alpha.

"Sessh," He whispered and his brother nodded, something sad and proud in his gaze.

"Mietek," Stiles jolted and spun to face them, whimpering fearfully and his brother sighed gesturing for the teen to come closer.

He did so warily, purring when the daiyoukai hugged him.

"I'm sorry, **_koinu_**. I was blinded by my own overprotective nature and arrogance, and I was unable to see just how much your pack meant to you. All I knew was what your father told me. Do they make you happy?"

"Hai, papa."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking up at the Alpha who was watching them, warily.

"Ookami, treat him well."

Derek nodded, kaleidoscope eyes softening as they gazed into the amber of his mate's.

Returning the nod with a regal one of his own, the daiyoukai looked down at his grandson.

"And _you_ are going to explain everything to your father."

Stiles paled.

Fuck.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay. I suck at fight scenes but meh...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Returning the nod with a regal one of his own, the daiyoukai looked down at his grandson._

" _And_ _ **you**_ _are going to explain everything to your father."_

_Stiles paled._

_Fuck._

* * *

The Sheriff was sitting on the front porch when they arrived home, his grey-green eyes harsh as they stared at the group in front of him.

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on? And why my son is wrapped around Derek Hale like a baby koala?"

Inuyasha snickered, while Derek and Stiles blushed, the latter slowly releasing his mate like he was afraid the man would vanish.

"Dad, I think it's finally time I told you what's going on in Beacon hills."

John calmed slightly. "Everything?"

The teen hesitated and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he nodded.

Somehow, he just knew Stiles was lying…but what else was there to know?

What other secrets was his nephew hiding?

Appeased, the sheriff turned and entered the house, gesturing for them all to follow.

Moments later they were all situated in the Stilinski living room and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were stunned to realize that even in this setting the pack had made sure the line was drawn. Derek and his pups were all curled onto or around the large sofa, each of them touching Stiles and Derek in some way or another. He and Sesshomaru sat directly in front of them on the smaller sofa, with the Sheriff sitting in a recliner beside their sofa, watching the pack with frustration and hurt.

He couldn't understand why Stiles was behaving differently and it showed in his eyes.

It suddenly struck Inuyasha that since Claudia's death, John and Stiles had only had each other. He had been with Kouga's pack and he didn't leave the eastern lands much, busy taking care of his pups and his pack as Alpha Mate. Sesshomaru had never gotten over John and Claudia's marriage, nor the girl's consequent death, choosing to bury himself in his work until he could go to his chambers and pass out in exhaustion. He didn't leave his palace unless necessary, so Stiles had been left piecing his grieving father back together and their bond was stronger for it. For Stiles to be lying and keeping secrets from him, it had to hurt.

For both of them.

The room was silent for a moment, all the occupants observing each other, then Stiles sighed and sat up straighter.

"I suppose I owe everyone an explanation."

* * *

John straightened in his seat as his son spoke, his heart soaring at the thought that he was finally gonna find out what was hurting his child.

It hurt so much to watch the boy come in day after day, beaten and bruised, lying to his face every time he asked about it.

When he'd called Sesshomaru he thought things would get better…but it hadn't. Stiles had slipped into a depression worse than the one he'd fallen into after Scott's ex-girlfriend's death. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't do anything but fall into a restless sleep that led to him often waking up screaming and pleading for whoever it was in his dreams to just _let him die_. It broke his heart.

"What's going on, Kiddo?" He asked softly and his son smiled brokenly.

"It starts the night Laura Hale was murdered."

He swallowed. "You and Scott went into the preserve." He remembered being terrified when he found Stiles in the preserve, hoping beyond hope that whatever had killed the girl hadn't caught either of his boys. Because Scott was like his son too, and he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost either of them.

Stiles nodded. "The killer was still in the woods, and when you caught me…he caught Scotty. He bit him and then I found out youkai weren't the only supernatural in the world. The killer was a werewolf, an Alpha wolf whose mind was clouded with pain and rage. He killed Laura for her power and bit Scott for Pack. "

John's face fell. Why was Stiles still lying to him?

What had he done that his son didn't trust him anymore.

"Werewolves." He deadpanned and hurt flashed across those pale features.

"Yes werewolves. Me and Scott went back to the preserve the next day because he'd dropped his inhaler, and we met Derek."

A soft smile crossed Hale's lips and he nuzzled Stiles gently, taking over the explanation.

"I told them they were trespassing and to leave. I could smell that Scott was newly turned but I wasn't in any shape to be helping what was essentially a newborn when I'd just found my older sister in pieces and buried her."

Scott spoke up leaning heavily on Stiles leg.

"My senses were all changing. Being a Bitten wolf, it's very hard for us to control ourselves close to the full moon, Stiles helped me learn control, while simultaneously trying to find the Alpha that bit me and helping me frame Derek so he'd leave us alone."

Hale rolled his eyes. "The Alpha kept trying to get Scott to join him, and I was trying to help him resist. However, he was so enamored with Allison that he resisted my help because I hated her family."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously and John jumped startled as Hale's eyes flashed a vivid crimson red.

"Her aunt trapped my family inside our home and burned them all to death! Just because some of us were werewolves! Because I was a naive, pathetic little bas-" Smack!

Everyone stared at Stiles wide-eyed as the hand he'd just used to slap Hale came up and caressed the man's cheek, his amber eyes glaring at the larger man.

"Stiles, I-"

"Sourwolf, what have I told you about believing Kate and Peter's bullshit."

Hale looked down chastised and John felt a moment's awe at watching his son scold the man like an errant toddler.

"But it's true."

The teen's eyes grew colder and flashed for a moment.

"Derek, the next time you say that I'm going to break your jaw. You were grieving the loss of your first love, and full of guilt and self-loathing. It's not your fault Kate knew how to manipulate that. You weren't her first and you were far from her last."

Hale looked up at him. "I'll believe you if you believe me."

Stiles flinched back and looked away, and John yearned to find out what was affecting his son that way.

"That's different and you know it."

"They've forgotten we exist again." Scott muttered but something sad darkened his gaze at Stiles' words.

Isaac snorted and nudged Hale who looked down at him.

"We were in the middle of explaining the death trap that is beacon Hills."

The man looked up at them then flushed, as did Stiles, although he looked like his mind was far away.

"We found out that all of the victims of the Alpha barring Scott had connections to the fire, then we found out Peter was the Alpha."

John frowned.

"But he was in a coma."

"Peter was awake the entire six years he was in a coma. He was trapped inside his mind as his body slowly healed one cell at a time and his last images were of his family burning alive. He later told me that the last thing he did before he fell unconscious was snap his youngest nieces neck because she begged for the pain to stop."

Stiles replied and there was something in his voice that made John wary. There was understanding…but why?

"Peter wanted revenge, but unfortunately his killing spree also drew some unwanted attention. The Argents were a hunting family that specialized in werewolves. Kate came back after hearing Derek was back, intent on finishing what she'd started. She kidnapped Derek, but didn't know that Derek had Scott's phone. Then on the night of the winter formal, Peter bit Lydia and kidnapped me."

John tensed as did both inuyoukai.

Apparently, this was news to Hale and the wolves as well because they all snapped their gazes to Stiles as well.

"What." The alpha deadpanned.

"Punctuation, Sourwolf." Stiles replied, but he notably didn't respond, choosing to continue his explanation.

"He wanted me to hack Scott's phone so he could find you and subsequently Kate. After I did…he offered me the Bite."

A snarl left all the wolves at his words, and Hale's grip on Stiles tightened to and almost painful intensity.

"You never told me."

Something dark flashed in his son's eyes, his lips curling into a brittle smile.

"You're gonna find out today that there's a lot I haven't been telling anyone."

He replied and those words didn't make John feel better at all.

They made him feel so much worse.

Suddenly, he had a feeling that he really didn't want to know what else had been happening to his son right under his nose.

He also had a good understanding of the adage, 'be careful what you wish for.'

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, they've started explaining to the Sheriff. Poor guy has no idea what he's in for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue sorry.

**Chapter Eleven**

" _You're gonna find out today that there's a lot I haven't been telling anyone."_

_He replied and those words didn't make John feel better at all._

_They made him feel so much worse._

_Suddenly, he had a feeling that he really didn't want to know what else had been happening to his son right under his nose._

_He also had a good understanding of the adage, 'be careful what you wish for.'_

* * *

Hale stared at his son, lips pursed in a thin line and Stiles looked away. Sesshomaru spoke up before they could get lost in their own world again.

"This…Peter offered you "The Bite"? It would turn you into," his face twisted into a slightly confused expression, "a werewolf? Are they like ookami?"

His son frowned. "No exactly. Unlike ookami, not every werewolf can turn into full wolves and they have no youkai blood. However, they are tied to their land's magic like ookami and like us. They are descended from Norse mythology's Fenrir and for the most part their instincts are closely tied to the moon's cycle much like uncle Inuyasha with the new moon and myself with the quarter moon."

Sesshomaru nodded and waved for him to continue his story.

"Anyways, Peter offered me the Bite, and I refused. He crushed my keys and left me at the parking garage while he went to the Hale house. I walked to the hospital to check on Lydia and while I was there, Chris showed up. He had seen me around Derek and so he dragged me and Jackson into an empty room and tried to intimidate us into giving him the answers about his whereabouts."

Hale's eyes narrowed and John had a feeling that this was another thing Stiles hadn't told the man.

"I snarked him, and asked him if hunters followed a code why did Kate get away with the Hale fire. He said I was wrong, but I wasn't and I knew it and so did he. Me and Jackson left the hospital to head to the Hale house, which is where Scott's phone had said Derek was. When we got there, I threw a no-light Molotov cocktail at peter who's just killed Kate. He caught it so A-Allison shot it with and arrow setting him on fire and Derek ripped out his throat."

John paled. "Stiles, what the hell?! Why would you set a trauma victim on fire?!"

"Because he was trying to kill you and Scott! And while I had no trouble with him killing off hunters, I refused to let him hurt my pack."

Joh stared at his son, seeing the dark gleam in his eyes and the way the wolves shifted a bit closer to his boy, and he nodded reluctantly.

Hale took over the story, glancing at Stiles worriedly. "I became the Alpha after killing Peter. When I did, I was overwhelmed with the urge to create a pack, but aware enough that if I bit anyone without their permission they would most likely react like Scott did. The bite, is supposed to be a gift, but because of how Peter did it, Scott rejected his nature which almost led to him becoming an omega."

Inuyasha frowned. "Somehow, I gather your definition of omega is different from ours."

Derek nodded. "An omega werewolf is often a feral were without a pack. I gather yours are the traditional lower pack members of a pack hierarchy?"

Inuyasha nodded. "My mate is an ookami, a wolf demon. He is the Lord of the Eastern Lands and I am Alpha's mate. For us, Omegas are the pack caretakers. They are usually lower on the pack's hierarchy but they are respected none the less."

Derek nodded again. "For werewolves being an omega is dangerous. Omegas become the targets for hunters and with the Argents living in Beacon Hills, we couldn't afford for them to focus on us while I trained new Betas so I made sure everyone I bit knew the dangers and benefits of the Bite. I bit Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Jackson transformed as well but he had so many personal issues that he became something else. He became a Kanima."

"Kanima?" John repeated intrigued and Stiles nodded.

"A kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene created when the person bitten is unable to see themselves clearly. Jackson had a lot of issues what with being adopted, his foster parents caring more about image than him, and Scott suddenly sharing a post on the Lacrosse team that was once solely him. A kanima is a weapon of vengeance but it needs a master and in the beginning Jackson's master was Matt Daehler, who wanted revenge on Coach Lahey and his swim team for drowning him when he was a child then sweeping it all under the road. Unfortunately for him, Gerard Argent," hate flashed in Stiles' eyes as well as Erica and Boyd's, "came to town. Gerard wanted revenge for Kate's murder, but he was also in town for the specific reason of being bitten by an Alpha. He was sick with cancer, and he thought if an Alpha bit him he would get better. Scott," Stiles glared at his best friend, who looked down sadly, "decided to work with him after Gerard threaten his mother and Allison."

Erica scowled. "You were working with him?!"

Scott nodded lowering his head. "Allison had just lost her mom and Gerard was threatening to turn her against us and he threatened to kill my mom. Then during the game, he threatened to take someone I cared about and couldn't live without so I tried to protect my mom and Allison by keeping them close. Then Jackson died and I had to follow the plan."

Erica's eyes flashed but Stiles shot her a warning look.

"Gerard killed Matt and took control of the Kanima. At the end of the game he forced Jackson to kill himself so that he could reach the Kanima's Alpha state and…he took me from the field."

Hale scowled. "Do you ever tell me about people that kidnap you?"

Stiles shrugged. "Not really."

John paled. "Stiles, he could've killed you!"

"He tried. He beat me into unconsciousness and left me with injuries that would've been fatal had I not healed the worst of it with my youkai. Erica and Boyd were the only ones that knew because they were there with me. Gerard had them attached to an electrocution device that kept them weak and unable to heal. When we got free I made them promise not to say anything."

Hale's arms tightened around the teen's waist. "I'm never leaving you alone again."

The younger pouted. "That's hardly fair, Sourwolf."

Isaac shook his head. "I agree with Derek."

"Me too." Scott agreed and the other wolves nodded in agreement.

"I hate you all."

"We love you too."

Stiles huffed, and turned away, continuing the story.

" _Anyways_ I came home, then Lydia showed up and demanded I help her save Jackson, so I did. I hit him with my jeep in time to keep him from killing Isaac, Derek and Scott. Then Lydia save Jackson through the power of true love and he became a real werewolf. Erica and Boyd went back to live with Derek and Gerard disappeared. Until tonight we thought he was dead, but turns out him and Kate were alive. Kate became a were jaguar and Gerard became a Kanima. I killed them both and we all lived happily ever after."

He clapped with a wide faux smile. "Yay, nice talk people. Let's do this again never."

"You only covered your freshman and sophomore years lies. What about a few months ago when your English teacher kidnapped us. Or the crime scenes you kept showing up at? Your miraculous recovery from the disease that killed your mother? Eichen house? Stiles, please. I'm trying to understand, but you have to work with me." John pleaded and Stiles face shut down. When he spoke, his voice was terrifyingly blank.

"Alright. After Gerard another threat appeared, two threats, really. The first was the Alpha Pack. They were a pack made up of five Alphas that had killed their packs for more power. The leader was a man named Deucalion, a werewolf who had been blinded by Gerard a year or so before the Fire. He wanted to recruit Derek and Scott, the latter who had the potential to become a true Alpha. He stationed three of his people at the school and instructed them to get close to us. The twins, Ethan and Aiden started dating Danny and Lydia, while his Emissary, Mrs. Morell serves as a guidance counselor for the school and a therapist at Eichen."

Hale took over again. "The other threat was Jennifer Blake, the new English teacher. She was something called a Darach, a dark druid. Originally, she'd been Kali's emissary Julia Baccari. Kali was instructed to kill her with the rest of her pack but left her alive. She was behind the three-fold deaths. Virgins, healers, warriors and Guardians. You, Mrs. McCall and Chris Argent were in the last category."

John frowned. "She said she was gonna sacrifice us to something called a Nemeton. Argent and Melissa kept me distracted. I thought she was ill when she kept talking about wolves and silver. Just another cultist."

Stiles shook his head. "She wanted to sacrifice you to awaken the Nemeton." He and Scott shared a look. "Me, Scott and Allison took your place before she could do it."

His heart stopped in his chest and he saw Hale pale almost violently.

"What?" He whispered.

Stiles bit his lip. "Deaton said there was a way for us to be surrogate sacrifices. It would awaken the Nemeton turning Beacon Hills into a literal beacon for the supernatural and it leave a…darkness around our hearts. However, it would keep the Darach from using the Nemeton's power, especially during the eclipse. We needed an anchor, something that would keep us from dying permanently. I chose your badge, Scott chose Melissa's favorite watch, and Allison chose an arrow head her dad helped her make. We were dead for sixteen hours."

A pitiful whine left Hale, and he buried his face in Stiles throat while John stared at his son wide eyed.

For sixteen hours, his baby boy had been dead and he'd never even known. His son had sacrificed his life to save hm, and had he not asked, he doubted the child would've told him and it made his heart hurt in his chest. For sixteen hours, he'd unknowingly lost everything he lived for. How the hell was he supposed to process that information?!

* * *

Beside him, Sesshomaru was pale, devastation written plainly across his features. He'd raised the child for most of his life, that his grandson, his last link to his pup, had died without his knowledge felt like another failure on his part. He couldn't help but wonder how much more he could fail his pup's only child and how to beg her forgiveness in the afterlife.

Something told him that the tale would only get darker from there and he found himself dreading hearing the rest of it.

The entire pack his grandson ran with seemed to have suffered immensely and he could only hope that things would get better for them. All the same, he made note to spread word that they were now under his protection.

He refused to let these children suffer more than they already had.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Hello"-**_  The Nogitsune

" _Hello"_ \- Thoughts

**Chapter Twelve**

_Something told him that the tale would only get darker from there and he found himself dreading hearing the rest of it._

_The entire pack his grandson ran with seemed to have suffered immensely and he could only hope that things would get better for them. All the same, he made note to spread word that they were now under his protection._

_He refused to let these children suffer more than they already had._

* * *

Silence reigned after the revelation of Stiles and Scott's temporary death and Stiles used that time to prepare for the rest of the tale he was about to tell.

He had wanted to keep his possession from his dad, but surrounded by living lie detectors and a grandfather that could sense an omission miles away, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

A dark chuckle sounded in the back of him mind and he shuddered.

" _ **Do you think they'll accept you, Stiles? After everything we've done?"**_

That horrible voice murmured and he wanted to cry.

It was a secret he would never tell, one he knew he should probably tell, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell the pack that the Nogitsune's voice had never left his mind.

Derek's arms tightened around him, mistaking the shudder for one of trepidation, and scented him slightly before pulling back.

Scott picked up the story.

"When we woke up, we changed clothes really fast and Stiles left with Isaac and Allison to save you guys. I went to meet with Deucalion, who knew nothing about our surrogate sacrifices and was promising to kill Jennifer, to help me get my mom back. Derek and Jennifer was already there and the eclipse was only a few minutes away. We ended up defeating Deucalion and Jennifer and me and Derek found out that I had the potential to become a true alpha. Instead I decided to stay a Beta because, well, I still wasn't comfortable being a wolf."

"Peter killed Jennifer at the Nemeton after Deucalion left town," Stiles picked up the story again, his voice still soft and subdued.

"Afterwards Derek left with Cora and Peter and me, Scott and Allison started feeling the effects left on us by the sacrifice. Scott started having trouble controlling his wolf and Allison started having nightmares and hallucinations about Kate." He let out a self-depreciating chuckle. "And I started losing my fucking mind."

His hands started moving in his lap, in a rapid sign language, the same chain of symbols repeatedly. He'd memorized them the first time he'd had a hallucination in coach's class, the riddle only slightly less nerve wracking than the one the dark spirit had used to tear him apart.

The nogitsune's voice sounded in his mind, low and taunting as it translated the riddle.

" _ **When is a door not a door?"**_

He ignored the voice, forcing his own to remain steady as he continued the explanation. "I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't, couldn't tell when I was awake or not. The first night I sleep walked, I ended up in a coyote's den, hallucinating that I was trapped in a basement with a steel jaw trap wrapped around my ankle."

Derek stiffened, having not heard this part of the story and Inuyasha frowned.

"Your youkai didn't help?"

A broken laugh left his nephew, whose amber eyes glimmered with tears, but he didn't answer the question, choosing to continue his tale.

"I called Scott and he tried to keep me calm, but the call kept dropping then I heard this voice." He looked down at his hands, watching as they continued to sigh the riddle, "Unbeknownst to me, and Scott, and Allison, we'd unleashed something the night we awakened the Nemeton. And I was just  _lucky_ " The word was spat like poison, "enough to be the person it chose to reveal itself to.  _ **'When is a door not a door.'**_  He asked me and I answered him, even though I was starting to panic. Then he started playing with the hallucination. The jaw on my leg moved from my right leg to my left, the room around me started to shift, growing darker and darker. He kept saying he was trying to save my life. It was so cold,"

He shuddered, his voice lowering until it was only slightly above a whisper and his hands started signing a different riddle, the one that haunted him the most. "I could feel my body starting to shiver less even though I was terrified out of my mind, but he just asked me another riddle." The Nogitsune reared in his head, saying the riddle with him as it left his lips.  _ **"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?**_ I couldn't think, hell I could barely breathe, so I just screamed at him until suddenly Scott's parents are pulling me out of the coyote den and the basement and the creature were gone."

"What was the creature? How did it possess you?"

Stiles' smile had a bitter edge. "I am a submissive  _hanyou_ , Papa. Only an infant in youkai years. I had no chance against a 1,000-year-old dominant _nogitsune._ "

* * *

Sesshomaru froze at his grandson's words.

Nogitsune's were akin to myths, even among the youkai race.

Most thought they were stories told to young pups at bedtime to prevent them from misbehaving. The last had been spotted over two millennia previous, although those that knew the details of that appearance were long dead at its hands.

With how old this one had been, and its dominance, he could see how it had overpowered Stiles' youkai, and he could only thank Kami his grandson was still alive.

* * *

"I didn't know I was possessed at the time, nor did I have time to focus on why I was missing so much time because things in Beacon Hills started to pick up again. We got a new student at the school, and a new teacher for the semester. Scott was trying to control his wolf and Alpha without _being_  an Alpha and Allison was just trying to keep her head above water. We found out that the new girl was a kitsune and these weird ninjas called Oni kept attacking the pack one by one checking for the Nogitsune. When they didn't find it, they marked them behind the ears to ensure it wouldn't possess them. Strange things started happening, and I began to realize that I was behind them. I found the key to the chemistry classroom on my keyring, despite never knowing I acquired it, and when I went in there was a message left on the chalkboard in my hand writing. It said KIRA but it was written in atomic numbers. Barrow, the escaped serial killer had kidnapped Kira, ultimately leading to us finding out she was a lightning Kitsune."

He paused frowning. "I started losing a lot of time, and the dreams, the hallucinations, all of it started to get worse. The symptoms were so much like what I remembered from when mom was sick that I tried to check myself in to the hospital. Melissa, she gave me a sedative so that I could sleep. When I woke up they told me they were taking me for an MRI."

" _ **You were so afraid. It was delicious."**_

He swallowed thickly. "He was there, when the machine came on. I was in it, trying not to scream as I forced myself to stay still, to not panic, then I wasn't. I was trapped in my mind, in the same MRI room but it was empty."

A shuddering breath left his throat and Derek hugged him tighter. "Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it? He asked and asked, all while telling me how he would kill you all, one by one. He told me he would make me watch, that he would save Derek for last because his would be the death that broke me. Then once you were all gone, he would kill me.  _ **Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?**_ I felt so stupid when I realized the answer, until I turned and found my own face staring back at me."

Scott took over, sending Stiles a concerned look.

This was the most the older boy had spoken about the Nogitsune since his possession a few months ago, and just hearing it all from Stiles' point of view made it all the more terrifying.

He could still remember the sword in his gut, staring at the monster wearing his brother's face and wanting to scream in agony at the thought of the other watching in horror as it happened while trapped in his own mind. He remembered how broken Stiles had been when he woke up and found out Aiden and Allison were really dead, the way he'd begged Chris and Ethan to kill him for his "crimes" only to cry harder when they told them he wasn't to blame.

It was seared in his mind forever.

"He went missing after that. We had no idea where he'd gone, but the Sheriff put an APB out on his jeep…it never left the hospital parking lot. A lot more happened but I can't remember it all…it was a pretty bad time for all of us. The Nogitsune rounded us all up in Derek's loft so we could protect him from the Oni, we caught it and managed to for it out of Stiles' body." Stiles flinched and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Mieczysław?"

"It- I- it wasn't him you forced out, it was me."

Everyone froze and Derek spun the teen around so he could face him.

"What."

Tears welled in Stiles' eyes, but his voice was hollow when he spoke.

"You forced out me. The body the nogitsune had, that was mine. This one, it's just a cheap imitation, really. All the scars I gathered as a child and before it came here are gone, but all the ones he gave me when he tortured me in my mind they're still there. Even my youkai realizes this body is  _wrong_  because it isn't ours."

John went up to his son and hugged him, unable to think what to say to make things better. What do you say to something like that?

"How did you kill it?" Sesshomaru asked and his grandson looked up with wet amber eyes.

"We were still linked when he separated us. If my body changed then so did his, so Scott tapped into his true alphaness and bit me. My youkai prevented me from changing but the nogitsune's body rejected the Bite. Deaton trapped it in a jar created from the Nemeton's roots and hid it. I…before we could kill it, it ordered the Oni to start killing my friends…it killed Allison and Aiden before we could stop it."

Sesshomaru sighed, realizing that everyone was drained from the explanations, and the drama beforehand.

"Everyone go rest. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

The Pack nodded and Stiles slumped against his mate, emotionally and physically exhausted and happy he wouldn't have to face everyone's reactions tonight.

Amber eyes slid shut, their owner falling into oblivion before he could so much as move, and for the first night in a while, his sleep was dreamless.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Sesshomaru sighed, realizing that everyone was drained from the explanations, and the drama beforehand._

" _Everyone go rest. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."_

_The Pack nodded and Stiles slumped against his mate, emotionally and physically exhausted and happy he wouldn't have to face everyone's reactions tonight._

_Amber eyes slid shut, their owner falling into oblivion before he could so much as move, and for the first night in a while, his sleep was dreamless._

*/*

Derek woke to a scream.

The body in his arms thrashed and whined, pleas for forgiveness leaving pale pink lips as tears streamed their owner's cheeks.

It hurt.

God, it hurt so much.

Stiles was their light, the heart of their pack. He was the one that stood strong when all of them wanted to fall apart, the glue that put them back together when they did. He was the one that comforted them after everything went wrong, the one everyone turned to, but it had just hit him that Stiles hadn't had anyone to turn to.

Stiles hadn't felt _welcome_ enough to turn to them.

The thought was almost physically painful.

The screams tapered off to soft whimpers, then quiet sniffles and the alpha tightened his grip on his mate.

"I'm sorry." He rumbled, knowing the teen was awake. "I'm so sorry."

Stiles didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm sorry too. I," He paused and turned in Derek's arms, looking up at him with red-rimmed topaz eyes. "I grew up in a place where I was hated. I'm the half-blooded son of a hybrid demoness and a human, and in my grandfather's lands that isn't accepted. Humans hated me because I was a demon, and demons because I was weak, a human." Derek frowned.

"Demon?"

"Yes. My mother was a mixture of dog demon and a wind demon. So, if we're being technical, I'm tribred though we really only say hanyoÅ« which means half-demon."

The wolf nodded, pulling his mate closer as the boy continued to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha were the only people I could trust, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them either. Inuyasha knew I was treated horribly and when he was there, no one would touch me too afraid of facing his wrath, especially seeing as he is a half-breed too. When mom died, grandpa allowed me to stay both to let me get away from the treatment I faced at the castle as well as help tou-san through his grief. Sesshomaru-sama, he isn't nice or kind even to the people he loves, but he tries his best to protect us even if it seems unusually harsh to humans and outsiders. He ordered me to stay away from you guys and to break the pack bonds."

"I did the same." Derek admitted softly. "I was so tired of seeing you get hurt so I told the pack to keep you out of pack business. To avoid you if they could because I wanted you to be safe."

Stiles sighed, but glared up at him with a familiar stubborn gleam in his eyes.

"You're an asshole." He said blithely. "All of this could've been avoided if you just _used your words_ , Sourwolf." His glared softened into a more amused expression, slight self-reprimand edging the smile playing on his lips. "But I also should've told you guys about my heritage. Promise to talk it out next time?"

A small smile crossed the older man's lips. "Yeah. No more secrets," He narrowed his eyes, "And if I find out you were kidnapped again and didn't tell me, I'm following through with my threat of never leaving you alone again. The pups will help."

Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed his mate chastely. "Believe me, I know."

"Yay," A voice piped up. "Mom and Dad made up! No divorce!"

The two shared a look. "Erica!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Wake the others for breakfast."

The she-wolf snickered from her place in the puppy pile on the floor, but did as she was told only to pout as she heard Derek murmur to Stiles. "I'm upping their training for that.

The soft laugh that followed made her heart soar and she knew everything would be alright. Their pack had its mom back.

***/***

"I don't like that you kept all of this from me."

Stiles looked away from his father's sad, but stern expression, feeling his heart leap in his chest at the sight.

"Dad I-" John cut him off, raising his hand. "I understand why you did it, Mischief. I do. It just hurts to know that you felt that you couldn't trust me enough to let me know what was going on. To know that I would do anything I could to keep you safe. You could've _died_ , and I would've know nothing other than you were another victim of a string of animal attacks. I would've lost you, I could've lost you to any of these threats and would've never known _why_."

A shuddering breath left the human who suddenly seemed so much older than his forty plus years.

"It hurt seeing you come in day after day with bruises and cuts all over you, especially when you'd lie to my face about it like I wouldn't know you were lying. Before Laura Hale's death, you couldn't bare lying to me but afterwards it seemed to be all you did and I couldn't figure out _why_. I couldn't figure out where I went wrong and managed to lose your trust. Now, knowing what I do about what's happened to you, what you've done," He smiled, eyes watering as he said the words Stiles had yearned for, for so long.

"I'm proud of you."

Stiles breathe caught in his throat, and tears burned his eyes. A sub-vocal whine left his throat and before he could comprehend what had happened his father wrapped him in a warm hug. The strong familiar scent of gunpowder and coffee invaded his nose, and he closed his eyes hugging back with as much vigor as he possibly could.

"Thanks, dad. Thank you."

***/***

They noticed the difference immediately.

Stiles Stilinski was smiling again.

He was hanging around McCall and his band of friends again, but seemed happier than they'd ever seen him. All of Beacon hills noticed the difference and they were thankful for it.

It felt like the sun had finally come out again, and the natural balance if things was restored. They also noticed that their sheriff's son had found himself a boyfriend in the former murder suspect, Derek Hale. The couple were subtle in their interactions in public, stolen glances here and a secret smile there, but the love in their eyes gave them away faster than any over the top kiss could have.

The older residents of the small town watched them with small indulgent smiles, but didn't point it out. The younger residents seemed oblivious for the most part and were just happy the boy was back to normal.

Things were looking up in their quaint little town.

***/***

Sesshomaru bit back a smile as he watched his grandson and his mate move around his late daughter's kitchen, the couple bickering as they made dinner for everyone. A week had passed since the truth of Beacon Hills had finally been explained and without the pain of seeing the pup suffer and the terror of losing him, he could see why the little hanyou was so loyal to his wolves.

They looked at him like he'd seen Kouga's wolves look at Inuyasha, like pack-mother, Alpha female. They catered to his need to care for someone while protecting him and respecting his wishes for the most part. The alpha looked at him like he hung the moon and he couldn't help but wonder not only, how the two had managed to deny each other's feelings but also how he could've participated in breaking them apart. Their bond, for being so new, was stronger than any he'd ever seen including his own with his beloved Kagura, and his Kaiya's with John.

They had bypassed honeymooning and fallen straight into the marriage stage of their relationship, bickering more than any of the old human couples he'd seen, but the love they held in their gaze every time they looked at each other was undeniable and he knew there was no reason for him to remain in the little town any longer.

The lies had been exposed, and Stiles was doing better than he had been in a long time, so it was time for him and Inuyasha to return to their separate kingdoms, to relieve the people ruling in their places.

This in mind, the daiyoukai cleared his throat, startling the couple.

"Mieczysław," He rumbled and his grandson looked over at him, then sighed.

"It's time?"

He nodded. "Yes. Inuyasha will be leaving for the Eastern lands tonight. I will be leaving tomorrow morning, Jaken has been ruling in my stead and I fear I have been gone too long."

Hale wrapped an arm around the teen's waist.

"So, he can stay?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "But should he come to any harm when you or your wolves could've prevented it, your life and those of your pack are forfeit."

"Papa-"

"I'd ask you to spare my pack, but if Stiles gets hurt and they could've prevented I'll kill them myself and surrender when you came."

Amber eyes stared at him coldly, then their owner sent him a miniscule smile as they warmed only slightly.

"I like you wolf. Don't die." He replied, then he was gone.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly Smut, FYI. Poorly written Smut, but smut all the same


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MalexMale Smut.   
> A/N: Finally, Derek and Stiles mate

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Hale wrapped an arm around the teen's waist._

" _So, he can stay?"_

" _Yes," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "But should he come to any harm when you or your wolves could've prevented it, your life and those of your pack are forfeit."_

" _Papa-"_

" _I'd ask you to spare my pack, but if Stiles gets hurt and they could've prevented I'll kill them myself and surrender when you came."_

_Amber eyes stared at him coldly, then their owner sent him a miniscule smile as they warmed only slightly._

" _I like you wolf. Don't die." He replied, then he was gone._

***/***

He was nervous.

He and Derek had decided that their mating ceremony would be held the month after Sesshomaru's departure, and the closer each day came the more nervous he got.

He'd wanted this for so long, especially with his heats starting the month after he met the Alpha wolf, and now that it was finally here he couldn't help but fear that something would go wrong.

Of course, Derek sensed his worries and did his best to sooth them, but when they didn't go away completely, Stiles informed him that even as an inuyoukai he was still the same anxiety driven teen he'd always been.

His Sourwolf only laughed and kissed him, assuring him that he was well aware of the fact.

Now, approaching the loft, he felt his heart speeding up in his chest and sweat slicking his hands. His youkai rumbled reassuringly in the back of his mind, and Derek's scent emanating from behind the heavy metal invaded his senses soothing the fidgeting that wanted to escape.

The loft was empty, barring his mate, the pups having been informed of their plans for the evening. They'd all congratulated them, informing them that they would be by in the morning with celebratory breakfast and that they would be spending the night at the Stilinski house.

The sheriff had taken one look at them all then informed them that he wanted to know nothing about anything that happened that night or any night after. Then he congratulated them and welcomed Derek to the family.

He shivered, gathered his nerve and knocked on the door.

Derek answered only moments later, hazel-green eyes warm and nervous.

"Hey," The wolf greeted, kissing him chastely. "Dinner's almost done, go shower for me and it'll be done by the time you get out."

Smiling, the hanyou nodded, and headed up the stairs into his mate's bedroom. He placed his change of clothes on the dresser, then vanished into the bathroom.

***/***

Dinner was an easy affair. The light conversation seemed to ease both of their nerves, or maybe it was the two glasses of champagne they'd shared, but whatever the case maybe they were both relaxed as they made their way up to Derek's bedroom, exchanging lazy kisses that slowly gained more passion the closer they got to their destination.

"Are you sure? This is a forever thing."

Stiles smiled and kissed him chastely. "I know. I want it to be."

Derek grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gently pushing the smaller male onto the bed, he stripped off his own shirt, feeling topaz eyes burn their way down his body as his pants and boxers followed. The whine that left Stiles' lips almost made him smirk and he shuddered as he turned back to his mate to find him just as unclothed, a pale pink blush dusted across his cheeks as he spread his legs invitingly. Topaz eyes flashed to the fiery crimson and indigo they'd been the night he'd rescued them from Kate and Derek felt something in him slot into place when he took his place between those lean thighs.

He ground down against the body beneath his, groaning as their lengths slid against each other, a whimpered moan from Stiles stroking the fire in his blood. His wolf bayed, eyes flashing alpha red as the scent of his arousal and Stiles' mixed and mingled, the musky scent of pre-come thick on his tongue. He nipped at the teen's throat, sucking dark hickies into the pale skin, as he'd wanted to do since they met. Stiles gasped, licking a long stripe under his throat, his breath hot and sweet against Derek's ear.

"Lube?"

Clawed fingers slid under the pillow, spasming as the other nipped at a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, body writhing against his seductively. Finally grasping the tube from its hiding space, he slicked up his fingers, willing away his claws as he slid down his mate's lithe body.

Heated indigo eyes watched, the blush beneath them spreading across a pale, but defined chest in ways he wanted to follow with his tongue. One day, he would take his time, spread Stiles out on this bed and worship him like he deserved. He'd take him apart piece by piece only to slowly put him back together and he'd enjoy every moment. However, at the moment the heat between them was so strong after being suppressed for so long that it was all he could do not to fuck him then and there.

The soft whimpers and mewls the teen let out weren't helping.

Nipping his inner thigh, he ghosted a finger across his entrance, taking Stiles' weeping cock between his lips as he slid a finger into him.

The boy keened and the sound went straight to his dick.

"Please, Der! I need more."

Swallowing around the dick in his mouth, he pulled away slightly, adding another finger to the one slowly thrusting in and out of the hanyou.

Stiles rocked back on them like a professional, moaning and keening as they hit the bundle of nerves that lit his blood alight.

"Yes," He chanted, back arching the closer her got to his release. Derek swallowed around his again, bobbing his head as he worked him over from both ends. Another finger joined the two in Stiles' body, jabbing his prostate with as much pressure as he dared.

Stiles screamed, body bowed as his release crashed down over him.

Heat flooded Derek's mouth and he groaned as he swallowed every bit, licking at the softening length in his mouth and massaging his prostate until over stimulation reared its head. Pulling away, he looked up at the panting teen, cock throbbing as he took in the blissed expression on his face and the tremors still wracking his body.

"Need a minute?" He asked, voice rough from his previous activities and Stiles shuddered, already back to half-mast.

"No, I'm good."

Thrusting his fingers in a few more times, he slicked up his cock and slowly entered his lover, who gasped eyes widening at the sudden stretch.

"Oh my- _ngh_!"

The alpha paused, cupping the younger man's cheek gently. "Okay?"

Stiles gave a quiet moan, body clenching around him. " _Yes_."

He grunted, bottoming out and hitting Stiles' prostate in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck!" Stiles screamed, clutching the sheets like his life depended on it. He was beautiful, his body writhing as it was speared on Derek's dick, demonic eyes glazed with pleasure, and fangs visible in his panting mouth.

Derek had never wanted anything more that he wanted the half-demon beneath him.

"Move. Please!"

He did as he was bid, snarling as he sought his pleasure in the willing for beneath him. Stiles' cries rang in his ears urging him to move faster, harder, _deeper_ and fuck it was amazing.

"Derek!" The teen sobbed, delirious in his ecstasy, one hand clawing at Derek's back, as he climbed higher.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles!" He growled, the tight moist heat incasing his cock, shredding his control beyond what he'd ever allowed himself to lose.

He was close, so fucking close, arousal coiling tight in his belly, and the high pitch of his mate's noises told him that he was as well. Wrapping his hand around the teen, he began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, pre-come slicking his way.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck- _Ahh,_ Derek!" The smaller wailed, muscles locking down on Derek's dick hard enough to make him go cross-eyed as his release splashed white hot across their abdomens and Derek's hand. The coil in his gut snapped, and he roared, sinking his fangs into a pale collar bone as his release flooded his little mate. Stiles whined, his cock giving a valiant twitch as it was pushed into a third orgasm and he felt slender fangs pierce his own throat in retaliation.

Coaxing his mate through the aftershock, he pulled away kissing the teen deeply.

"I love you." He breathed and Stiles smiled, tiredly.

"I love you too."

**Tbc...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lol, my poorly written smut. Smfh.  
> One more chapter guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Two months later…** _

The symptoms snuck up on him.

With graduation only a week away, the entire pack was in an uproar, scrambling to get things together and help each other get things together while also trying to patrol the town for supernatural threats.

They'd healed from the rift that had been torn between them and were stronger for it, but the stress hadn't lessened and at first Stiles had believed that was why he started getting sick.

He'd wake in the morning, only to vomit everything he'd eaten the night before, and he'd noticed with disturbing clarity that he'd gained a craving for medium rare meats, which Derek had noted was probably the cause of his illness until Stiles informed him that he'd grown up hunting his own food when the palace cooks refused to feed him. His body was used to meat cooked, raw and medium rare. He'd even noticed a change in his scent, it was sweeter, his usual scent of lilac and vanilla curbed by a tang of something else he couldn't identify, and his youkai calm, almost docile beneath his skin.

The final nail in the coffin, however had been the disappearance of the nogitsune's voice.

Since being possessed, it had become a constant in his mind, so much so that most days he was able to tune it out as background noise. Unfortunately, it also made him keenly aware when it was missing one morning when he woke.

Derek was bemused when he began to sob in relief.

He was also angry that Stiles had kept the voice a secret from him.

It was their first fight as a couple.

(They made up two days later and Stiles learned that he _loved_ make-up sex…or maybe sex with Derek in general.)

* * *

All the symptoms were there, but with so much going on, he thought he could be forgiven for not piecing it together.

And for staring at Deaton like he'd lost his everlasting mind when Derek finally forced him to get checked over by the man.

"Pr-pregnant?! I'm a guy!" He was also a submissive hanyou but Deaton didn't know that. There was a high possibility that his youkai had done this.

The vet fed him some bullshit about how his spark had made it possible because of his and Derek's strong love for each other and he fought not to laugh at the human. He'd known the vet was making some of that shit up as he went, but it cracked him up to have it done so blatantly to his face.

He told Derek so once they left, telling him the real reason he was able to get pregnant was because of heritage, and yes, they were gonna be fathers.

(He refused to be called 'mom', even as Derek pointed out that the pack already called him mom. Those fuckers.

He ignored the warmth in his heart at the thought.)

* * *

Graduation was a lively affair.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned to watch him cross the stage, the latter dragging his mate along for the ride as well as his adoptive cub, Shippou, who was over 500 years Stiles' senior. The fox looked no older than nineteen though, and had a fondness for calling Stiles 'otouto', even after Inuyasha birthed a few pups of his own. The sheriff, Chris and Melissa all came as well, each sporting proud grins and, in Chris' case grief-filled gratitude for the tribute he and Lydia had put together honoring all of the students that had fallen since the supernatural had descended on Beacon Hills. Each of them were awarded their diplomas post-humanly, and the entire pack sheltered the hunter as he let out a few sobs seeing a photo of his baby girl at the table with the pack, smiling.

The tribute left everyone in tears, and after the ceremony everyone thanked Stiles and Lydia for putting together, for honoring their friends, and in most cases, their children as most of the parents were in the same predicament as Chris.

They returned to the loft, to celebrate their accomplishments after it was over, and it was there that Shippou inadvertently spilled the secrets they had yet to tell the pack.

The red-head had leaned close to him, scrunching his nose adorably before looking up at him with a confused frown.

"You're pupped?"

Stiles flushed, slamming his fist down on the older male's head.

"Bastard! We were gonna surprise everyone later on tonight! I made a cake and everything!"

"Ow, I didn't know, you little shit!" The kitsune snapped rubbing his head and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grabbing his nephew before he could hit Shippou again.

"Congrats, gaki. You too, wolf."

Kouga nodded in agreement, looking up from where he'd been interrogating Derek on the differences between wolf demons and werewolves. The alpha flushed, but the pride in his features was unmistakable.

John, having caught on, grinned happy that he'd soon have a grandchild to spoil.

The rest of the pack eventually caught on and in between congratulating the expecting couple, made it known that they didn't appreciate being kept out of the loop.

Their alpha pair rolled their eyes.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" They reiterated and Stiles left the room to get cake he'd made for the occasion. A large chocolate cake with _'Baby on board'_ in white icing.

When he returned, he found himself pausing in the doorway, a warm feeling rushing through his body at the scene before him.

Everyone he loved was under one roof, getting along. They were mixed and mingled, demons with werewolves in every group, and if he were reading things right, the three human parents (his father included), were huddled together the looks in their eyes as they spoke amongst each other more than friendly.

It was beautiful and so much more than he'd imagined it would be even just a few months ago.

It was only when thick arms wrapped around his waist that he was able to identify the warmth in his chest.

He was happy.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

_(And he hadn't even told Derek he was expecting twins yet.)_

**Fin…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and for all the support!


End file.
